Devon Anderson: Father!
by CalliexDamian4evr
Summary: Devon Anderson has adopted...twins! Follow him and his twins as they grow up and ventre out into the real world! Read to find out what happens and don’t forget to R&R!


A/N: After reading some Glee fanfics I got an idea of my own: what if Blaine had a twin brother?! Yes, Blaine's twin brother is gonna be named Devon Everett Anderson and he will be the TOTAL opposite of Blaine *evil smirk* I ain't explaining so you guys will need to read and find out ;) ANYWAY onto the story!!!!! Don't for get to RR cause those make me happy and willing to continue!

Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. Devon belongs to me and ANY characters you don't recognize

Chapter 1

"Come on, Blaine! Please!" Came the whine of a teenage male. He was following his twin brother around the big mansion-like house, since their father was a rich businessman and always travelled with his wife for work, leaving the two brothers home alone. Despite being twins, they were totally different from each other: Devon was older by five minutes and he had the same dark curls that he kept under a beanie and he wore thick black glasses and had an unshaven beard and moustache.

Blaine also had dark curls that he tamed with gel ("one of these days, that gel is gonna ruin your hair." Devon once remarked, earning a glare from his twin) and unlike Devon, wore bow ties and had a clean shaven face with no glasses. While Devon was sarcastic and witty, Blaine was calm and occasionally cracked jokes and often teased Devon who in turn teased him back which found the twins in heaps of laughter hours later.

"Devon why? Why do you want to?" Blaine asked. Seeing his brother so secretive made him suspicious.

Devon reached under his beanie and sheepishly scratched his curls as he said, "I haven't talked to mom and

dad yet but I want to adopt."

Pause. "You...you want to adopt? But Devon, we're not even 18 yet! Dad will freak!"

"I know but...but I want this, Blaine. I want this. I want to be a father. To be better than dad. I want to be-to be a father."

Blaine sighed and ran his hand down his face before saying, "Okay. Okay, Kurt and I will accompany you when he gets off work but so dad doesn't flip his lid, I will tell him that you won't be doing this alone."

Devon smiled excitedly then Blaine went to the phone and dialled a number before saying, "I'll call Cooper and see if he can come help."

The line picked up and a guy at the other end said, "Hello?"

"Cooper? Coop it's Blaine calling."

"Blaine? What's going on? Where are mom and dad?"

"They're out on another business trip." Blaine replied with an eye roll.

"A trip?! And they left you two alone?! Wait...is that all you called about?"

"Well...Dev-Devon wants to...to adopt."

"Ad-adopt? ADOPT?! Does he realize how much responsibility a child has?! Does he not realize-."

"Coop, Coop...breathe. Just breathe. I told him about dad freaking and that's why I'm calling, to see if you'd like to move back home and help."

"Yeah. Yeah I'll come home. The season is wrapping up and next season is gonna be shot in Lima anyway."

"Okay see you soon." Blaine smiled then the call ended.

The doorbell rang signalling Cooper had come home so Blaine ran down the stairs and pulled the door open while Devon came out of the kitchen with a laugh. Cooper put his bags down and held his arms open as he exclaimed, "Blainers! Devvy! I missed you both!" The twins hugged their older brother close and Devon grabbed the bags before putting them in Cooper's old room before the three brothers settled in the living room to talk.

"So...Blaine tells me you want to adopt." Cooper said to Devon. Devon choked on his soda before clearing his throat and he nodded as he replied, "Yes. I want to be a father."

"Devvy, do you realize how much work being a father takes? How much money?"

"Yes I know, Coopie. That's why I'm looking for a job."

"Where? Where are you gonna work? You can't go in the medical field while raising a child."

"Then I'll be a teacher. I love kids so it's perfect for me. And I also went to teaching college too"

"Okay but who is gonna-oh no. No no no. Devon Everett I am not babysitting for five hours!"

Blaine had to duck to avoid being caught laughing because Devon was doing his best puppy eyes and pout complete with batting his eyes to get Cooper to give in. It didn't work for a while but then Cooper groaned "I hate you."

Devon hopped down the steps of McKinley High while whooping. He had been offered a teaching job and he was excited as he swung Blaine around, enjoying the lively sound of his brother's laughter. As a treat for getting the job, Cooper drove them to the adoption center and when they walked in a woman looked up from the counter and smiled.

"Hello and how may I help you three gentlemen today?" She asked with a smile.

"My brother wants to adopt a child." Cooper replied.

"Okay, what are you looking to adopt? A baby, toddler, child or teen?" The woman asked Devon.

"Well, a teen is out of the question already. Uhm I was going toward a baby actually." Devon smiled sweetly.

"Follow me."

The three brothers followed the woman to the back and she showed them the babies who ranged from newborn to a year so Devon looked around before walking over to two cribs and smiled at the two newborn babies.

"Ah! Good choice! They're newborn twins, a boy and girl. Their mother abandoned them here and you're the first one who noticed them." The woman smiled. Devon picked them up and said, "Do they have names?"

The woman shook her head sadly and sighed, "Sadly, no. They came with no names." Devon turned with a grin and exclaimed, "I'll adopt them!" The woman smiled and gave him two car seats which he put the twins in and buckled them up before filling out the adoption forms and the woman smiled, "All set!"

The three brothers left the adoption center with the new additions to the family.

Fatherhood has just begun, Devon thought proudly.

A/N: Chapter 1 is done! Yes, Devon is finally a father hehe. I have some ideas for this fic that I can't wait to put down ;) it's gonna be awesome! Anyway, once I get everything sorted I will pick a day to update regularly or I'll update randomly xD Oh well, enjoy the story and don't forget to RR!


End file.
